Welcome To Twenty One
by Paige1292
Summary: Huey and Jazmine go to a bar for Jazmine's 21st birthday. At first Huey didn't want to go, but he wanted to make her happy, so he gave in. It was just fine at first, but then they start to reveal their true feelings. What's going to happen? Read! xD


WELCOME TO TWENTY-ONE

Hello beautiful people!

Well, this is my first attempt of a oneshot AND a story for mature audiences. I hope you all like it!

WARNING: It's pretty damn hot!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

I've edited this so many times lol, but enjoy!

* * *

><p>SUMMARY: Huey and Jazmine decide to go to a bar for Jazmine's twenty first birthday. Usually Huey's against things like that, but since he wanted to make her happy, he decided to just go along with it. It sounded great at first, but they both get carried away. What's going to happen? READ! xD<p>

* * *

><p>It was May 20th, 2014; the day to celebrate the birth of Miss Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois. She was so excited! She was finally legal! It's not as if she wanted to become an alcoholic or anything, but she wanted to have a drink for once in her life. She wanted to know why people hyped it up. She didn't want to be completely inebriated, but she wanted to feel, something.<p>

She wanted to go to the bar with her friends, but they were either too young, out of town, or just didn't like to go out. Stacia and Riley were 19 and Cindy was 20. She didn't really hang with Lamaar and Marcus like that, so that'd be awkward to just invite them. They were too young anyways. Lamaar was 18 while Marcus was 19. The only ones who were old enough was Caesar and Huey and Caesar was out of town for his Uncle Lewis' funeral. Huey didn't like to go to parties, clubs, or bars, so that was a no. She could try to get him to go though.

"No." Huey plainly stated as he opened the hood of his 2000 Mercedes. He's had that crap for over five years. He needed to get a new one real soon or else that piece of junk would fall apart on him.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Huey. It's just one night. What are you afraid of?"

Huey scoffed as he inspected his car and closed the hood. "Not a damn thing. I just don't want to go."

"Any particular reason?" Jazmine asked, folding her honey colored arms.

"Because I don't want to go."

"Okay…WHY?" Jazmine asked in slight annoyance. Huey turned to look at her and raised his eyebrow.

"You really wanna get drunk that badly?"

"YES!" She blurted out before realizing her mistake. "Wait...no, I just want-I don't know! I just want to have a drink with my best buddy, is that too much to ask?"

Huey eyed her a little and shook his head. "You couldn't handle it."

Jazmine's eyes grew. "I _so_ could!"

"You _so_ could not." Huey countered. Jazmine huffed.

"Please, like you would know."

"I actually do."

Jazmine drew her perfectly arched eyebrows together. "You do?"

Huey nodded and walked towards the front door, knowing Jazmine would follow.

"Caesar was pretty out of it when we went for his birthday."

Jazmine froze.

"Wait…so you _went_?"

He nodded again, opening the door.

"…With Caesar?" Her voice got louder and Huey sighed.

"Yes, Jazmine."

"Don't say it like that Huey Freeman!" She half-yelled. "Why don't you want to go with me?"

Huey sighed again. "It's not like that, Jazmine."

The door closed behind them as they headed to the living room.

"Then what's it like?" She challenged him. "Why can't you go again?"

"It was an overrated experience, that's why."

"So…you mean to tell me you can't go again? Just for me? Your best friend since the fifth grade?" She was pleading and begging now, which really irritated him.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm tellin' you." He bluntly replied as they sat down.

Jazmine huffed again. "Well this birthday is going to be lame." Huey snorted.

"Sorry."

"You're not."

"You're right."

Jazmine shook her head. "I just don't get why you don't want to go just this one time."

"Hmm." Was all Huey said before he turned on the television. Jazmine looked his way with a glare. How dare he! That was it. All she wanted to do was spend her 21st birthday with her best friend at the bar and possibly get a little tipsy. It wasn't a crime. She just wanted to have fun!

But it doesn't seem like that's going to happen.

"Forget it. Have a nice day, Huey." She bitterly announced and left without a response on Huey's part.

Huey stared at the area she was in for a minute with his mouth open. She sounded so pissed off. He didn't mean to make her_ that _mad, but he didn't like going to bars or clubs.

Especially since he knows what goes on there.

When he and Caesar went to the bar about two months ago, he saw some guys harassing the females, whether they were with or without somebody. He didn't want Jazmine to have to go through with that and he didn't want to ruin her birthday by having to fuck someone up. At his age, he shouldn't be fighting anymore, but he would if he had to.

He didn't want her birthday ruined, though. Caesar wasn't there and everyone else was too young. He understood why she turned to him.

Plus they were closer to each other than anyone else.

He sighed heavily and turned off the TV. Nothing good was on anyways. He stood up and walked out.

He crossed the street and headed over to Jazmine's Residence. When he reached the doorstep, he knocked three times and waited. When the door opened, Jazmine stood there with a pout.

"What?"

Huey inwardly sighed at her cold tone.

"Look, we can go to the bar tonight." He told her, rolling his eyes. Jazmine raised a brow and studied him.

"…Are you just saying that because you feel bad?"

"Uh, yeah." He replied in a duh-like manner.

Jazmine smiled and closed the door behind her. "Good." Huey was confused, but he brushed it off.

"O-kaaayy...so, what is it you want to do now?" He asked. Jazmine just shook her head with a smile.

"No, I don't want anything right now. What time should we leave?"

Huey shrugged. "Probably about 9:00." Jazmine's eyes widened in surprise.

"9:00? They stay open that late?"

Huey snorted and rolled his eyes again. "Jazmine, they stay open all night."

Jazmine giggled as she and Huey headed back to his place to chill.

* * *

><p>"Aye nigga, you goin' to the club ain't you?" Huey's little brother asked. Huey was currently in his room ironing his deep red button up shirt. The only reason Riley was in there was because he had to use the computer. Huey's old laptop crashed over two months ago and Granddad didn't think it was necessary for the both of them to get one because it costs money, but it really cut into Huey's privacy. He made a mental note to buy a new laptop real soon.<p>

"To the bar. It's Jazmine's birthday and she insisted I go with her since no one else can."

"And you agreed because you feelin' her ass." Riley added.

"Yep." Huey sarcastically responded. Riley snickered.

"Nigga, no matter how sarcastic you get, you can't deny that shit." Huey heard the printer and saw Riley bending down to get something from it.

"Don't use up all the ink. I got a paper due soon and I'm not tryna buy anything."

"Whateva, nigga. Don't try changin' the subject." Huey rolled his eyes again.

"Nigga, get out." He simply said, lifting his shirt up and turning off the iron.

Riley snickered again. "I'm about to nigga, hold up." He bent down again to retrieve the rest of his papers. He held it up for Huey to see. "Job apps, nigga. I'ma need to use the car tomorrow."

"Whatever." Huey replied as his brother stood up, ready to walk out.

"Aye, tell her I said happy birthday. She finally grown." He laughed.

"I will."

"And…strap up!"

"The fuck outta here!" Huey yelled before his door slammed shut, followed by a few snickers. "Dumbass."

Huey had on his black straight leg jeans, his red short sleeved button up and his black and red Griffeys. He was ready to go. He walked to his night stand, picked up his wallet and his cell phone and left to pick up Jazmine.

Speaking of Jazmine,

She was in the upstairs bathroom touching up on her makeup. Unfortunately for her, she lived two houses away from her parents. Not two blocks, not two streets, two houses. So her mom was in the living room, just chilling. Ugh! Why did she let them talk her into staying in the same area?

Hmm, maybe because she wanted to be near Huey? Just a thought, you know.

Huey probably would've moved too, but he and Riley wanted to take care of Granddad. The man didn't have long to live.

When she was done she walked over to her long mirror for a self-check. She had on a nice one strapped black dress that stopped right above her knees. On her feet were black stiletto ankle boots with silver buttons going down each side. On top of that, she wore a black, short-sleeved leather jacket and was forced to wear silver jewelry to go with her shoes. Her eye shadow was a smoky black, her lips were glossed with pink , and her nails were metallic grey. She wore her hair down. The older she became the more manageable her hair was for her and soon, she could wear her curly tresses down without it frizzing up.

She was going to knock 'em dead. She knew that for sure.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Jazmiine! The door!"

Jazmine sighed irritably.

_Why don't you get it since you're down there!_

"Coming." She replied in annoyance. She grabbed her purse off the bathroom counter and gracefully walked down the steps. She turned to her mother, who was sitting on the living room couch.

"How do I look?"

Her mother almost teared up. "Aww, honey you look beautiful!"

Jazmine playfully rolled her eyes. "Mom." She groaned.

Mrs. Dubois laughed and stood up off the couch. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'll go upstairs so you can be alone."

"That's…not what I meant, but okay!" Jazmine said. Her mom laughed again at her excitement and shook her head as she walked up. Jazmine waited until she heard the door close before she opened the front door.

She looked to see Huey's head turned to the right.

"Okay, let's…" He trailed as he looked Jazmine's way. He couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful!

Jazmine stared back at him amusedly. She didn't think _he'd_ react that way, but it was nice to see him doing so anyways.

"Let's what?"

"Huh?" Huey asked, snapping out of his daze. "Oh, let's go." He grabbed her wrist carefully, and lead her to the car.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, may I see your ID please?" A big burly black guy with a strange deep-throated voice asked.<p>

Jazmine reached in her purse, pulled out her wallet and searched for her ID. When she finally came across it, she handed it to the man. His eyebrows went up in mild shock as he looked at her and handed her ID back to her.

"Happy Birthday, Ma'am."

Jazmine smiled.

"Thank You!"

"ID, sir." He said, referring to Huey. Huey reached in his pocket and pulled it out for the man to see. The man gave it back and moved out of the way to let them in.

"Enjoy."

Once the both of them walked in, Jazmine was amazed. Never had she seen such liveliness in one room. She only went to a few house parties, but they were never like this.

"Okay, so you wanna get drunk now, or later?" Huey half-joked. Jazmine lightly punched his shoulder, which made him inwardly melt inside.

"Not now, I wanna dance." She tried dragging Huey to the dance floor but he pulled himself out of her grasp.

"Oh no. I don't dance." He defiantly informed her. Jazmine smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, Huey."

"No."

Jazmine sighed dramatically and shrugged. "Fine. I'll probably just dance all by myself and let some pervert feel up my dress."

Huey grimaced at her. "Okay, Jazmine. First of all, why? Second of all, I'm still not dancing."

Jazmine shrugged again. "Fine." She turned around to walk off until she heard Huey sigh.

"Jazmine…"

"Huh?"

"…"

"I can't hear you…" She teased in a sing-song voice with a light smirk. Huey rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, I'll dance with you, but only for a second." She didn't care how long, she just wanted him to dance with her. With a bright smile, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

Blaring through the speakers was Janet Jackson's Any Time, Any Place. It was hard to see in the dark with those neon lights flashing every which way, but Huey's eyes grew a little as he recognized the song. That meant they were going to have to dance slow…really slow.

As they finally found a spot on the floor, Jazmine turned around to face him with a small blush. Huey caught it and uplifted his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he inquired. He saw her put on a nervous smile and he drew his eyebrows together.

She giggled a bit and shrugged. "I've…never danced in front of a lot of people before."

That statement made Huey gawk at her unbelievably.

"What? You were on the dance team with Stacia! What do you mean?" He exclaimed silently. Jazmine shrugged timidly.

"Not in a place like…this…or to a song like this." She informed him, causing him to sigh and shake his head.

"So do you not want to dance?"

Jazmine seemed to contemplate a little before nodding. "Yeah, just not to this song. We can sit this one out."

Huey rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, in case any bold niggas would try to get at her, and walked over to the bar. He didn't even notice the red tint on her cheeks.

Luckily for them, almost everyone was on the floor, so there were plenty of empty stools.

As they took their seat, a very beautiful fair-skinned black woman with long dark brown hair (probably tracks) stood in front of them behind the counter.

"Hello. I'm Janay and I will be your bartender for the evening. Would any of you care for a drink?"

She sounded country as hell, but that didn't really bother them.

Before Huey could say anything,

"Surprise me!" Jazmine blurted out with a huge grin. Huey's mouth was wide open, as Janay prepared to give Jazmine whatever.

"Wha-? Wait!" he yelled, making her stop and turn around with a sweet smile. Jazmine glared at Huey almost irritably.

"Huey, what's the hold up?"

"Jazmine, this is your first time drinking! Don't you think you should start with something light rather than trying whatever could possibly burn your damn lungs?"

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Huey, you're being overdramatic."

"Overdramatic?"

"I…could start you guys off with a simple Margarita." Janay the Bartender offered with an amused smile. The best friends looked at her, at each other, back at her and nodded. She took that as a yes and turned around to pick up two glasses.

"So," She began. "Where you guys from?"

Huey didn't feel like having small talk with this stranger, but he didn't want to necessarily be rude.

"Woodcrest."

Janay turned around again to get their drinks ready. "Ah, not too far from here."

"Mm hmm." Huey answered monotonously. Jazmine was too excited to talk. She was finally about to get her drink. That smile wasn't going anywhere.

Still fixing their drinks, Janay continued conversing.

"So…any particular reason you guys are here?" She asked as she shook the mix in the shaker.

"It's my birthday!" Jazmine exclaimed, making the bartender laugh.

"Aww, so this is your first time?"

Jazmine nodded excitedly as Huey shook his head with a smirk. He couldn't help it. Jazmine was too happy about this.

The bartender smiled as she looked at the two friends. "Aw, well I hope you and your boyfriend have fun. Not too much fun, though." She joked, ending in a light laugh, until she noticed neither one of them laughing with her. She in fact was met with two raised eyebrows. Hmm.

"Uh, we're friends."

"That's it."

She was stumped. She didn't mean to offend them, she was just trying to be friendly.

"O-oh. I'm sorry." She stuttered.

All of a sudden, Jazmine laughed, confusing the woman. "Oh, don't feel bad. I wasn't really offended."

The woman let out a light breath. She hated to disappoint customers.

"But we're really just good friends." Jazmine made sure she got that straight, but she smiled at her anyways.

_After tonight you won't be._ Janay thought. She's met people like them before. They didn't exactly have the same personality, but they were supposedly just friends at the start. Later on, they were damn near jumping all over each other.

"Okay." Was all she said before she poured the drinks in both glasses. Jazmine was about to pick up the drink, but the bartender stopped her. Huey shook his head again.

"Hold on, ma'am." She turned around and picked up two small umbrellas and two straws. She carefully placed them in the drinks and took a step back.

"Well, there you have it. Two Margaritas. If you need anything , don't hesitate to call me." She ended with a smile and walked all the way over to the other side to help other customers.

Huey eyed Jazmine and noticed the way her eyes lit up as she stared down at the drink. She was so beautiful, and that dress really complimented her curves. He wanted to smile, but he just didn't.

"You ready?" He asked as he watched her still staring at the damn thing.

Jazmine turned to him with a rather sexy smirk which caused him to almost shift uncomfortably in his seat. Damn, why did she have to do _that_?

"Yep."

Huey snorted as she looked back at the drink, unmoving.

"Jazmine, just drink it."

Jazmine looked back at him with the same smirk and challenged him.

"You first."

Huey rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

With a sigh, he easily picked up his drink and brought the straw to his lips. Without hesitation, he smoothly sipped it and put the drink back down. Jazmine gawked at him in shock. She didn't think he'd actually _drink_ it. She thought he was against drinking and stuff like that.

"Your turn." He told her, smirking again as he took note of her stunned expression.

Jazmine closed her mouth and looked down again. She was suddenly feeling nervous. She didn't know why. Maybe reality just set in for her. She was finally old enough and she was finally about to drink…possibly get drunk. It was thrilling, yet nerve wrecking.

Hesitantly, she allowed her right hand to grip the bottom of the glass and slowly picked it up. Huey just stared at her with a blank look, waiting for her to get it over with.

"Jazmine it's not that-"

"Shh!" She shushed him as the drink almost reached her lips. It took nearly ten seconds, but finally, she had her lips wrapped around the thin straw and slowly slurped through it. Once she tasted the sweet, yet tangy flavor hit her tongue, she instantly fell in love and slurped it up quickly.

Jazmine giggled before sipping the drink again.

"Aye, slow down!" Huey warned her as he saw her about to lose control. Jazmine stopped drinking and looked at Huey with a very satisfied expression.

Huey sighed and rested his arm on the bar counter. "So, how did you like it?"

"This shit is incredible." She responded, making Huey's jaw drop to the floor. All of a sudden he laughed in shock.

"Jazmine! What the hell?"

"What?" She innocently asked with a wide, sneaky smile. Huey still had a shocked look on his visage.

"Did the alcohol get to you already? It was just two sips!"

Jazmine just responded with a light giggle and drunk down the rest of her drink. Huey shook his head and couldn't fight the smirk as he drunk the rest of his. When they were done, Jazmine called Janay over again and had her fix up another drink.

And another.

And…another.

She wasn't totally out of it, but Huey could tell that the alcohol did a number on her. Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't stop smiling. He was a little tipsy as well, but not as much as she was.

Now playing was R-Kelly's Bump N' Grind Remix. Huey sighed. Damn, did these people play _anything _other than slow sensual songs?

"This is my sonngg…" Jazmine droned and let out another giggle as she brought the drink up to her lips. Huey just stared at her with a raised brow. It was amazing how much three drinks could do to females, whereas he was just about as fine as he was when he entered in. He knew that men held in their liquor better than women, but still.

"Huey, let's dance!" She blurted out very loudly. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure this time? It's a slow song."

"I don't care!" She shot back and hopped up with the drink in her hand. Huey sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Jazmine, put down the Margarita."

Jazmine looked down at the drink with sad eyes. "But…but what if someone does something to it?"

"I'll buy you another one."

Huey knew he'd regret saying that later, but it was her birthday. He just wanted her to be happy.

Jazmine's eyes lit up again, despite her intoxicated state. "Aww!" She hugged him tightly, her chest pressed against his. Huey started to feel a little uncomfortable and blushed harshly. She couldn't see it though. "You're so sweet, best friend!"

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes and gently pulled her to the dance floor. To his surprise, Jazmine backed him into the wall, quite forcefully by the way and turned around. Huey nearly panicked as he realized what she was doing.

_Oh God_.

"J-J-Jazmine-"

"Shh. Just go with it, Huey." She shushed him and giggled before turning back around. All at once, she reached back to wrap her arm around Huey's neck and connected her backside with his front.

_We'll stop right here  
>And work our way around<br>I won't stop until I hear the ooh ahh sound  
>Don't front, you know,<br>About the rodeo show_

_So show me some ID  
>Be-fore I get me deep<br>In-to you I don't see_

Huey's eyes didn't decrease in size as he began to digest what was going on. Jazmine, his best friend, was grinding on him…in the sexiest of ways. He didn't know if she did it because she was tipsy, or because she just wanted to do it, but he didn't complain. The more she did it, the less he could obtain his excitement.

_I don't see nothin' wrong  
>(Ya know I can't see nothin' wrong, with a little bump n' grind, baby)<br>I don't see nothin' wrong  
>(Ya know I can't see nothin' wrong, with a little bump n' grind, baby)<em>

Eventually, he gave in and rested his hands on her thick hips. Jazmine felt electricity jolt all through her body at his touch, causing her to press down a little harder against him. Huey couldn't fight the light flutter of his eyelids at the sensation.

_I don't see nothin' wrong  
>(Ya know I can't see nothin' wrong, with a little bump n' grind, baby)<br>I don't see nothin' wrong  
>(Ya know I can't see nothin' wrong, with a little bump n' grind, baby)<em>

It didn't take long for Huey to slow wind with her and to Jazmine, it was the hottest thing. She didn't even know Huey was capable of turning her on like he was. It was riveting.

_This is goin' on  
>Til' the early morn'<br>And my word is bone  
>So baby flex that thong<br>I got what you want  
>You got what I need<br>Homie, lover, friend  
>Is all I wanna be<em>

Jazmine stood up a little straighter and leant the back of her head on Huey's shoulder. Involuntarily, Huey dropped his chin on her shoulder on the opposite side, all the while still dancing with her.

_It's the pretty brown, brown  
>Drivin' me wild<br>Ooh child  
>Things are gonna get a little freakier<br>And I will have you singin' like a Mocking Bird,  
>Word<em>

_Don't front, you know  
>About the rodeo show<em>

Things were definitely heating up. Jazmine fought back a moan as she felt Huey's warm breath tickling her neck. It was bad enough that his hands were so firmly placed on her hips, his neck was resting on her shoulder and he was actually pressing his body against hers!

_And_ she felt him poking her, but she tried hard as hell to ignore _that_. If she was to focus on _that_ part, she'd lose it for sure.

Huey's eyelids were halfway open as he reveled in the sensational feeling. She felt so good against him. If they kept this up for too long, things were definitely going to happen.

It was a wonder neither of them acknowledged the fact that they were best friends…feeling some type of way.

Oh wait, no it wasn't, because they were both intoxicated.

_So show me some ID  
>Be-fore I get me deep<br>In-to you I don't see_

They danced like that for an hour and a half, fighting the major urge to do something rash. It was hard, but they succeeded in controlling their hormones.

"Okay you crazy muthafuckas! It's 'bout that time to cut the slow shit and get this party started riiiightt!" The DJ yelled into the mic, hyping everyone up.

Well, almost everyone.

"Great." Huey let out. At the sound of his voice, Jazmine snapped out of it and awkwardly lifted her behind off of him. Huey must've snapped out of it as well, since his hands quickly removed themselves off of her hips. Jazmine turned around and gave him an awkward, friendly smile. The both of them were still a little tipsy, but not out of their minds.

She rubbed her left arm with her right hand nervously. "Y-y-you were great, Huey." She stammered, cocking her head a little. To Huey, it was one of the cutest things.

"Thanks. You were too."

God, his voice was so smooth and deep all of a sudden. Well, his voice was always smooth and deep, but she never really paid much attention to it. They knew each other since grade school, she was used to it.

She laughed a little. For what reason, she didn't know. Apparently, neither did Huey.

He uplifted his eyebrow, his wine orbs studying her actions. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head with a sweet smile. "Nothing. You just sounded really…"

Oh shoot!

"Really…what?" He encouraged her to continue, but she didn't say anything else.

She stopped herself as she realized what she was about to say. Oh God, did alcohol do this? Was it true what people said? That a drunken man speaks a sober heart?

The thing was, she kind of, sort of…didn't care. Did alcohol do that to her too?

Oh well.

"Nothing, you just sounded kinda cute." She admitted, finally looking back up at him seductively. She probably didn't mean to, but Huey could care less. He stared at her, not knowing what to say. It wasn't all that shocking to hear Jazmine say something like that, but still.

"Oh." Was all he said after what felt like an eternity. Jazmine smiled and boldly grabbed his hand. He looked down at their fingers intertwining and felt his cheeks heat up. Damnit. What was this woman trying to do to him?

She leant closer to his ear, her breath teasing the hell out of him.

"Thank you, Huey." She whispered sweetly. "You really are a true friend." With that, she gave his cheek a friendly kiss and backed away.

Okay, _that _did it.

All at once, he wrapped a protective arm around her tiny waist, pulling her closer and brought his lips to hers. He didn't exactly know why he did it. He could blame it on the alcohol. He could blame it on Jazmine's teasing smile, her sexy ass eyes or that kiss, but one thing was for sure. The feeling he felt wasn't anything new. He felt some type of way about Jazmine for the longest, but he just wasn't one to showcase his feelings. It was sad that he had to intake drinks in order to show his feelings, but he didn't care at the moment.

To say Jazmine was stunned was an understatement. Her _best friend_ was kissing her! Y'know, the heartless, emotionless, insensitive guy. Since they were kids, she's wanted him to like her more than a friend. She didn't even know why he hung around a girl like her, but as time passed, she didn't dwell on the reason 'why', she just went with it and was glad that she had someone like him in her life.

But wow. He…freaking _kissed_ her! She just couldn't get over it. Like…he was the one who initiated it, not her! It was such a turn on!

And their lips were_ still_ connected.

Soon, she stopped thinking and returned his sweet kisses with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Huey's hands gently roamed all down her back, stopping just above her ass. They both seemed to forget about the club, but did they care?

I'll just let you figure that one out.

It took a few moments but eventually, they pulled back, looking into each other's eyes. Jazmine smirked again as Huey just stared at her with a glazed over look.

"So…you like me, huh?" She teased. Huey rolled his eyes, but smirked back nonetheless.

"What do you think?"

Jazmine shrugged, still smirking. "I think you got some 'splainin' to do, Lucy." She giggled at her own goofiness as Huey shook his head.

"I don't think that's your line." He informed her. She shrugged again.

"Who cares. I'm just happy to know my best friend has a crush on me." She joked again.

Huey leant against the wall and crossed his arms. A crush? He was way past that. He was way past just _liking_ her. Hell, he might even_ love_ her.

"I wouldn't say 'crush', since it's been about…ten years, maybe?"

Jazmine eyes widened a bit before she shoved his shoulder.

"You ass!" She yelled. Huey laughed again at her rare urge to curse.

"What?"

"You should've told me!" She yelled again through her laughter. "Man, here I was thinking you didn't look at me that way."

Huey shrugged once more. "Yeah, well you know how I am about displaying my emotions and shit."

Damn. He was talking to her so easily, and to be honest, it actually felt good.

Thanks Margarita!

"Yeah, but still." She said as she put her hands on her hips. That didn't help at all. Huey looked her up and down, admiring her frame carelessly.

"My eyes are up here." She joked as she watched his eyes go lower and lower. He lazily looked back up at her.

"I'm aware."

She giggled again and rolled her eyes. "You really are something else, Huey Freeman."

Huey did that eyebrow thing again. "Me? I'm not the one lookin' sexy as hell in a tiny black dress. _You_ are somethin' else." He admitted once again, cracking Jazmine up. Man, he was_ really_ feeling her. She really had to thank the drink for loosening him up.

"Oh please, I don't look _that_ good."

When he gave her a dull look, she laughed again.

"Fiiinee, but you're one to talk." She added with a tone sweet as honey. She enclosed the space between their bodies, exciting Huey _very_ much. She let out a soft sigh as she looked into his reddish-brownish orbs.

"I love your eyes…and those sweet lips…" She kissed him briefly, disappointing him. He wanted more, damnit! Just when he thought she was done…teasing him, her next statement threw him off.

"…And you."

Huey's heart raced fast as hell! Did she just say she loved him? It wasn't as if he didn't feel the same way but…this was just all too surreal. Maybe after tonight, after the both of them were well sobered up, he'd be sure that what she was saying was real. He knew she wasn't playing with his emotions or anything he was just…damnit, he was under the influence! He wasn't sure what to think.

"Uh…Jazmine, I think we both need to sit down or something." He replied matter-of-factly. Jazmine frowned slightly, making him feel like shit. "It's not that I don't feel the same way, it's just…I wanna be sure this is right when we're fully sobered up." He explained to her.

Jazmine smiled brightly. "So…you love me too?"

Huey scratched his fro awkwardly. Love was such a strong word. Not that he didn't feel that way, though. It was just…this was crazy.

"Uh, I think I do."

She frowned again.

"You…think you do?" She copied him in a low tone. Huey sighed hard.

"Jazmine, I love you, okay. I just-" She kissed him again, not even wanting to hear anything else he had to say. He said he loved her! He _loved_ her! She was so happy she could cry, but she didn't. Instead, she pulled back from the kiss and hugged him sweetly.

"I love you too, Huey." She said as Huey sighed again. "And I know you want to be sure, but I'm pretty sure that what we're saying is truly how we feel. A drunken man speaks a sober heart." She quoted. Huey froze for a bit, thinking, and nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right." He replied. Jazmine smiled, feeling better than she's ever felt in her entire life. Just then, she got an idea. She couldn't take it anymore. The way he was looking at her, the way he made her feel, the look in his eyes just riled her right on up!

"So…you wanna get out of here so I could prove to you just how much…lovin' I have for you?" She suggested with a sneaky smirk. Huey's eyes widened as he got the message. He couldn't believe Jazmine, little ol' Jazmine, was suggesting this! Shoot, they really _weren't _kids anymore. His temperature, right along with…something else…began to rise.

"Uh…"

"Oh, c'mon. It _is_ my birthday after all." She put on a fake pout that literally drove him crazy. He didn't even waste any time as he practically dragged her off of the dance floor towards the doors.

All the while, the bartender snickered at the soon-to-be couple from a distance. She knew it.

* * *

><p>Huey made a sharp turn into the driveway and was thankful that tonight was Bingo night for Granddad. He just hoped Riley wasn't inside, or else he'd just have to deal with the fact that they were going to be heard. He was not about to deny Jazmine's request. Hell naw.<p>

He put the car in park, yanked the keys out the ignition and hopped out. Jazmine giggled as she saw him sprint to her side and open her door. He swiftly picked her up bridal style and kicked the door closed.

"Y'know, I could've gotten out on my own."

"I don't care."

He rushed to the door and opened it with ease. He looked around briefly. Okay, so Riley wasn't downstairs. So far, so good.

"We could go to my place. My mom probably went home by now." Jazmine suggested, but he just shushed her with a sweet kiss. Oh yeah, she shut up alright.

As he carried her up the stairs, he heard a sound…a high pitched sound…from a female.

In Riley's room.

Huey rolled his eyes, reaching the second floor. He set Jazmine down gently.

"Great. He's doin' it too." Jazmine giggled again.

"You still want to stay here?" She asked.

"Yep. At least we're in separate rooms."

Jazmine blushed deeply. "So…what if they hear us?"

"I don't give a fuck." He simply told her as he pulled her into his room and locked the door.

Once inside Huey kicked his shoes off (Jazmine already took hers off in the car) and resumed what he started earlier.

They kissed feverishly, bumping into the wall multiple times, knocking books over and what not. As they finally approached the bed, Huey placed Jazmine down and carefully laid on top of her. Jazmine's hands went up under his shirt, rubbing his back as he settled in between her thick honey thighs. He broke the kiss to look at her. Her hair was all over his pillow, her lips were slightly swollen from all those sweet kisses and her green eyes were so mesmerizing. He licked his lips as he took in her beauty.

"Damn." He muttered unintentionally. Not that he cared.

Jazmine's teasing smirk made his stomach coil. "What?"

He brought his lips down to her ear. "You are so fuckin' sexy." He whispered in a breathy tone and placed a hot kiss on her ear. Jazmine couldn't fight it. She let a soft, sweet moan escape. That sound riled him up, resulting in him attacking her jaw line and her neck with his nips and kisses.

"Ohh, Huey…" Again, she moaned softly. The sound of his name on her lips really got him. And here he thought her hands in his shirt was a turn on.

He lifted her tight fitting dress over her hips and spread her legs. He looked down to see that she had a black thong on. Good God! He stiffened at the sight and pressed his weight on her.

She moaned aloud this time as she felt his hardness against her core. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he sexily ground into her. She heard him hiss in her ear, turning her on more and more. She couldn't take this dry humping anymore. She wanted the real thing.

She held his face in her hands and french kissed him, tasting the remnants of the liquor. He gladly kissed her back and gently caressed her inner thighs. He felt her shudder under his touch, making him feel much better about what he was doing.

Jazmine broke the kiss, pulling on his bottom lip. Looking in his eyes, she could see it clearly.

Love and lust.

"Huey, I can't take it anymore." She nearly pleaded. Shit! He never knew such words could drive him insane.

He smirked at her in the sexiest way and smoothly pulled off her jacket. She smirked back at him as she felt his hands find the zipper in the back of the dress. She didn't have a bra on, but she didn't plan on telling him that. She wanted to surprise him.

The way he stared at her as he slowly pulled down the zipper made her produce moisture between her thighs. She knew he could feel the heat, too.

Since, she could feel him stiffen.

Speaking of which, she couldn't help but think that he was…well endowed. He wasn't even out of his jeans yet and she could feel the outline of him against her body. That made her wetter. She was lucky she didn't let go at the thought.

Just as he was about to pull off her one-sided strap to expose her goodies, she placed her hand on top of his.

"That's not fair. You're fully clothed." She couldn't even believe she was talking. His member was literally right on her core; lined up perfectly!

He smirked at her again and sat up on his knees to pull his shirt over his head. When he threw it somewhere on the floor and turned to Jazmine, he saw her eyes zeroed in on his chest.

Jazmine groaned at the sight. His chest, his abs, his arms…so beautifully defined!

"And you call _me_ sexy." She let out in a breathy tone. He prepared to lie back down on her, but she stopped him with her hand. "Ah, ah, ah. Pants." She commanded with a slender finger.

He kept his eyes on her as he slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulled down his pants zipper. Jazmine could barely breathe as she anticipated what was to come.

She saw his fingers hook around the rim of his pants and nearly fainted as he slowly pulled them down. He had on black boxer briefs and she could see _everything_. The outline was even bigger than it was with the jeans on. God, she didn't know how much more she could take.

She moaned as he lay on her and felt his weight pressed up against her again.

"Shit." She breathed once he went back to kissing and sucking on her neck. While doing so, his hands went back to her dress and pulled down the one strap. Once again, being the tease that he was, he pulled down the strap and the front of her dress as his kisses went lower and lower. He was surprised to find her not wearing a bra and sighed heavily at the sight.

His lips spread wide against her collarbone, knowing what he was going to do would set her on fire. He pulled his lips off of her and looked her into her eyes.

"I love you, Jazmine." He whispered in all seriousness. Jazmine smiled sweetly.

"I love you too, Huey." He smiled back, but quickly turned it into a sly smirk. She didn't see it coming. He brought his lips back down to hers, tongue and all, and rubbed both of her nipples with his thumbs, ever so slowly.

Jazmine moaned lowly in the kiss, her vibrations making him sigh and rub her a little harder.

"Ooh, baby…" Her moans grew louder as he brought his lips down past her lips, past her collarbone and latched on her right nipple. Her back arched at the sensation, giving him more of her flesh. The feel of him suckling on her skin almost brought her to an orgasm.

She yelped as he bit down lightly on her. He moved on to the other one and showed it the same attention. She gripped his hair as she felt herself get hotter and hotter. Damn! She's never felt like this before! She now knew why people liked sex so much. It was…amazing, and they barely even got started!

Not wanting her to release just yet, he took her out of his mouth and sexily licked his lips, making sure she saw him.

And sure enough, she did.

She kissed him again, loving the feel of his mouth on hers. It was sloppy, but neither cared. Huey sat up a bit to pull her dress all the way off and kissed her from her neck, to her chest, to her stomach. He dipped his tongue in her belly button, teasing the hell out of her. He knew she wanted more, and since it was her birthday, he was going to satisfy her however she wanted.

He kissed down past her belly button to her pelvis and felt her hips bucking. He smiled at her impatience and hooked his fingers on both sides of the flimsy material. Looking up at her face, he pulled them down her legs slower than he did with anything else that night. He sat on his knees and prepared to go to work on her.

Jazmine sighed as she felt herself being exposed to her lover. She couldn't believe he was about to do what he was going to do, but as she felt his index finger softly rubbing her clit, she couldn't think.

"Ooohh! Hu-ey! Ahh!" She moaned louder than before at the feeling. He was moving it so slow, so soft that she couldn't barely stand it. She bucked her hips violently, pleading him to press harder or go faster. He didn't do either. He just continued with his slow, soft pace and smirked as her face twisted up in pleasure. He lifted her legs over his shoulder, one at a time. He looked down at her arousal and bit his bottom lip.

"Damn, you're so wet, Jazmine." He breathed in an extremely low, extremely _sexy_ tone neither one of them knew he was capable of. Jazmine's back arched again at both the feeling and his words. She's never heard him talk like that before, and it was a major turn on. He was just…amazing! She felt him grip on her left hip with his free hand. Goddamn, that shit was hot!

"Mmm, don't tease me like this, Huey." Jazmine begged. Huey licked his lips again before going in for the kill.

Before she knew it, Huey sped up his finger against her and pressed hard. She gasped in both shock and pleasure. He added another finger, increasing the pace. The faster he did it, the more her arousal seeped through. He felt as if he was going to explode at the sight, but he had to hold out for her.

Just as Jazmine thought nothing could feel better, she froze as she felt something slip into her opening. After realizing it was his tongue, she screamed pleasurably.

Huey was driving her up the wall! His fingers were pressed so firmly against her and his long tongue was twirling around inside of her in circles. She cried out as she felt his tongue hit her G-spot. His_ tongue_ hit her G-spot!

"Ooohhh, ooohhh, oooohhh! Don't stop, baby! Ahh, yeaahh! Huey! Huey! Huey!"

The way she moaned made him moan against her multiple times. The vibrations caused her to scream and moan louder. She didn't even know she was capable of going any higher. She knew one thing though. Tomorrow, her voice would be gone!

She was so close, and Huey knew it. He suddenly pulled out of her and took his fingers off of her. She was about to complain, but gasped as he sucked on her clit hard. His long, slender digits pumped in and out of her cavern at a rapid pace. He curled them upwards and she lost it.

"Ooooohhhh! Huey! Huey! I'm-I'm, mmmmmm!" She didn't even finish her statement as she released everything within. Her eyelids fluttered as she let go. Huey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still pumping his fingers inside until he was sure everything was out of her.

He let her calm down a bit before he pulled down his boxers and steadied at her entrance. After a very passionate kiss, he pulled back to look at her.

"You on the pill?" He asked, hopefully. She licked her pink lips, looking so ready for him.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "Now, take me." She demanded with a sexy growl. Huey smirked and leant back down for another deep kiss. At the same time, he thrusted into her all the way and moved his lips to her right cheek, calming her down. He knew it hurt, since she was a virgin, but he wanted her to adjust to the size quickly rather than going hella slow. To him, that was worse.

He pulled all the way out and rammed his full length into her again and again. After a few minutes, he asked if she was alright. She responded with another kiss and a buck of her hips. That was all the incentive he needed.

Without hesitation, he pounded into her deep, hard, and fast, fulfilling her every need. She gripped his shoulders, her fingernails digging in his skin in a satisfying way. She was screaming like crazy as he continued to hit her spot over and over again. Goodness, this man was nothing but the truth! He was sexy, intelligent, a good person, responsible, mature, loving, and now to add to that wonderful list, excellent in bed!

The bed creaked underneath them and the headboard banged against the wall with so much force. Jazmine's nails digging in his back made him shudder. He hissed and panted in great pleasure at the feel of her walls squeezing the life out of him. His eyes rolled back every time he felt her contract. The feeling was indescribable!

Jazmine's gasps, moans, and hisses filled the room as he continued filling her up. She never wanted it to end, but she knew it would at some point. The warm feeling at the bottom of her belly was pretty intense.

He struggled to do so, but eventually looked down to see her eyes almost completely shut, her hair all over the place, her back arched, her mouth wide open, and her breasts moving all over the place with each thrust. That just made him thrust harder into her.

"Oohh! Oohh! Huey! Shit! Huey!"

This girl was moaning like a freaking porn star! Though he's never watched it, intentionally, he _has_ heard Granddad watching that shit in his room, so he knew.

Huey continued to admire her upper assets as they jiggled with each thrust and he brought both of his hands down to massage them. He watched as her face twisted even more at the contact. God, he was so close!

"Oooh, baby!" She yelled continuously, wrapping her legs around the small of his back. Pretty soon, it was a bit too much for the both of them, and Huey pounded into her furiously, reaching one hand down to rub in between her legs.

"Ahhh! Huey! Huey! I'm almost there!"

He hissed in response.

"Ssss, me too baby!"

Three thrusts in and they reached their peaks at the same time.

"Huey!"

"Jazmine!"

They kissed passionately as they were still trying to come down from their high.

It took them a minute, but they finally relaxed, their legs still intertwined.

Huey broke the kiss and looked down at the exhausted object of his affection lovingly.

"Well…welcome to twenty-one."

She giggled tiredly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks, Huey. I love you."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

He rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his chest. Yeah, they could stay like that forever.

The next morning,

Jazmine yawned, awakening from her sleep. It took her a minute to realize where she was, and when realization kicked in, she gasped. She was in Huey's house, in his room, lying in his bed!

So…that, _wasn't_ a dream? It was _real_?

She looked down to see that she was completely naked and saw a pair of cocoa-colored arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she recalled what happened the night before. Huey was so…good. She had to wonder if that was his first time, because he seemed to really know what he was doing!

She turned around to face him and almost awed at the sight. He looked so peaceful, so innocent just snoozing away.

_Innocent? Psshh! _She thought, reminiscing on last night. She giggled a little and kissed his nose.

"What's so funny?" He rasped, making her gasp in surprise. He smirked and opened his eyes to look at her.

"I didn't know you were up." She said in a hoarse tone. Damn. It was gone already!

Huey smirked as he noticed. "Yeah, I was up about an hour ago." Jazmine blushed at the way he stared at her.

"So, you don't regret what happened last night?" She asked, hoping he'd say no.

Huey gave her a funny look, still smirking. "Regret? The only thing I _regret_ is makin' you lose your voice."

Jazmine's jaw dropped at his boasting. Of course he had reason to though, so she wasn't mad. She giggled again and lightly hit his shoulder.

"So you still love me?"

Huey rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jazmine."

Jazmine smiled, feeling a lot better. "Best birthday present, ever." She sighed, looking into his eyes.

"So, are we together now?"

He rolled his eyes again.

"Well, I'd hope so."

"And…are you still going to call me baby…outside of the bedroom?" She half-joked.

Huey snorted and shook his head.

" 'Cause I liked that." She continued. When he didn't respond, she giggled again. "When you were close, you were like 'Me too, baby!'" She mocked his tone the best way she could.

"You shouldn't keep talking with that hoarse voice of yours. It doesn't do you any good."

Meaning, shut up.

She giggled again, watching his cheeks flare up.

"Whatever."

"And if I remember correctly, your vocabulary wasn't exactly the cleanest."

This time it was her turn to blush as he smirked at her again.

"Yeah well...that's because-"

"I hit that pretty good." He cut her off, boasting playfully with a content smile. Her cheeks reddened even more as she rolled her eyes.

"Noo! It's because I was drunk, kind of."

"...And because I hit that pretty good."

"Be quiet." She scolded and leant in to kiss him. It lasted so long that he nearly forgot what was on his mind.

Not exactly, though.

"So…don't you gotta take the pill?" He asked after she pulled back.

"The pill?" Jazmine asked dazedly. Huey counted down from five in his head and right when he was at one,

"Oh shoot! The pill!" She hopped out of the bed in all her glory and was about to open the door.

"Whoa! Other people live here!" Huey shouted, halting her. "Your clothes are somewhere scattered around here." He joked. She laughed a little in response.

She quickly got dressed and walked over to him to steal another kiss.

"Don't take too long. We got some unfinished business to take care of." Huey told her, making her giggle for the umpteenth time as she shook her head.

"No, no, no. My legs are already killing me." She informed him. "But tonight? Maybe."

He groaned in sexual frustration, but listened nonetheless.

"Alright, fine. I gotta go to class in a few hours anyways."

Jazmine shook her head and opened the door to get out. She turned around and smiled at her lover before heading out.

"I love you, Huey."

"I love you too, baby."

Yeah, he said that on purpose.

He shot her a cute smirk, making her giggle and blush again. In a flash, she was gone.

He let out a satisied sigh as he lay in the same spot for a good minute. Her scent was still all over his bed, all over his body. He loved it. It was some kind of vanilla fragrance or something. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating.

He smiled and was about to get up to take a shower, when his little brother entered in, unannounced, with a huge grin.

Huey shook his head, but continued smirking as he knew what was on his brother's mind.

Riley sat on the computer chair and scooted closer to his brother's bed. Huey sighed.

"Nigga, why don't you knock?"

Riley snickered. "Nigga, why did I just see Jazmine walkin' all funny out the door'?" He asked, ignoring Huey's question.

Huey shrugged. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Riley yelled with the widest grin ever. "You fucked her last night, didn't you?"

Huey snorted amusedly. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"You did!" His brother shouted again followed by fits of snickers. "I knew ya'll was feelin' each other. Hehehe." He snickered again and continued praising his big brother.

Huey rolled his eyes with a small grin.

"Yooo! My bro got him some pussy! I can't believe it! So…wait!"

His eyes widened as he realized something.

"So…Granddad won't watchin' his ol' porno flicks last night?"

Huey shook his head. "Granddad wasn't even here."

Riley's jaw dropped to the floor.

"So you mean to tell me, that was YO ass makin' Jazzy scream like that?" He was so astonished, that Huey let out a little laugh.

"Yeah."

"Shit! Nigga you musta been tearin' that ass up…no homo." Riley looked at his brother totally shocked. "Nigga, I applaud you!"

"Good. Now get out. I gotta take a shower."

"Oh, true. I gotta go 'head and turn in these job apps anyways." The younger Freeman sibling arose from the seat and opened the door. "And did you tell Jaz I said happy birthday?"

Huey gave him a funny look.

"Do you really think I was worried about you last night?"

Riley snickered and shook his head.

"Whateva, nigga." He looked back at his brother before leaving with a knowing smirk. "My bro got some pussy. That shit crazy." He muttered, closing the door behind him.

Huey sighed and got up to get his towel hanging up on the door. He wrapped it around his waist and went into the bathroom.

As he thought about the love he and Jazmine shared, he turned the water on cold. Hot showers weren't going to be necessary for a while.

* * *

><p>Y'know, I thought I'd feel uncomfortable writing this, but it really wasn't that bad. I just don't like using <em>explicitly<em> explicit words during the sex scenes, like the nasty shit. I feel like you can have a hot sex scene without throwing in the nastiest words in the world. So I think I did pretty good on that part.

Okaayy, so that's it! How'd you guys like it?

And guess what? It was based on a true story.

Well, kinda lol. I remember when me and my ex went to the club (the only club that allows 18 year olds lol) like sometime in April. We weren't supposed to, but we had a few drinks. Don't look at me like that and don't ask how we got them lol. But we were grinding on each other to some slow songs and we got carried away. We almost had sex that night, but he didn't have protection and I wasn't ready. Not that I'm inexperienced, but we weren't dating that long so, yeah lol. Our breakup wasn't horrible. We're still friends, but I think he still wants me lol, but I digress.

So, I'm working on my other stories as we speak! Gotta make 'em perfect, y'know?

As for now, reviews are greatly appreciated. Love you guys!


End file.
